This invention relates to a hanger assembly for supporting articles on apertured panel commonly known as xe2x80x9cPegboardxe2x80x9d, or a newer form of display wall known as xe2x80x9cSlat Wallxe2x80x9d, both hereinafter referred to as the xe2x80x9cpanelxe2x80x9d. Such an assembly includes a base member, which is easily removable from the pegboard/slat wall, and a protruding hook on which the articles hang.
A hanger assembly is disclosed in Burmeister U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,994 in which the hanger is adapted to be releasably attached to the panel by a separate mounting bracket, hereinafter known as the xe2x80x9cbase memberxe2x80x9d. The base member has a pair of horizontally spaced fingers which either extend through the holes in a pegboard panel, or up behind the slat of a slat wall. The hanger and its receiving openings in the base member are square, so that the hanger cannot pivot or swing horizontally about the base member.
The invention relates to a hanger assembly in which the hook (hanger) can pivot or swing horizontally relative to the base member, allowing the articles to be displayed perpendicularly to the panel, while still being viewed fully. This allows more articles to be displayed per display panel area. This invention is an improvement on current hanger assemblies for use in certain applications. It has been determined that the popular handled gift bag require an improved display system so as to reduce the amount of retail space needed per volume of product. Several attempts have been made, all very costly, to reduce the wall space per design. The approach of this invention decreases the amount of wall space by a very large amount (a range of decrease depending on the system upon which it is improving), greatly reduces the cost of current display systems trying to deal with this and in some instances reduces production costs (i.e. extra parts on the product to help with displaying products closer together). In addition, several products of certain sizes and uses can be displayed or stocked in retail establishments more compactly while simultaneously increasing accessibility. This refers primarily to products which are wider and taller than they are thick, such as gift bags, and sheets of wrapping paper or sandpaper, yet need to be displayed in a way that facilitates full viewing and easy selection on the part of the consumer. The hook on which the articles hang fits into the base member in such a way as to allow a horizontal pivoting motion, and is shaped to facilitate the hanging of articles perpendicular to the panel and current display angles.
The hook is of a new design which is calculated to support merchandise perpendicular to the panel, yet pivot horizontally to facilitate viewing the front of the perpendicular to the panel, yet pivot horizontally to facilitate viewing the front of the product in full view separate from additional product to the left or right of this hanger assembly. This hanger assembly allows multiple instances of product to be hung on one hanger assembly. This is designed to be placed on a panel in conjunction with several additional hanger assemblies of the same type to the left and to the right, such that all hanger assemblies operate in the same fashion. This will result in the increase of product stocked/displayed in relation to area of wall space used.
An added benefit is the increased safety which other hanger assembly designs have tried to obtain, such as responding to interference in a manner that protects the passerby from the type of injury that would be caused by a non-movable hanger assembly.